


A Visit to Home

by Foffy_the_Sheep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foffy_the_Sheep/pseuds/Foffy_the_Sheep
Summary: Sayaka visits her mother and brother on a break from touring with her idol group
Kudos: 4





	A Visit to Home

“I don’t see why we have to go through all this trouble just for Sayaka” Kokichi groaned as he carried an armful of blankets off the couch and began folding them and putting them away. “Your sister has a break from touring and is visiting for the first time in months, and I want the house to look nice!” Celeste said from the kitchen, where she was cleaning dishes that had been left in the sink from the previous night.

“She’s lived here for fifteen years, Mom. I think she’d know better than to expect that.” Kokichi said. Celeste’s face fell a bit, clearly annoyed by the comment but at the same time, unable to dispute it. “Well. Maybe she remembers it nicer than it was.” She quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, just be nice when she gets here, okay?”. Kokichi shot her a look, wordlessly telling her to temper her expectations. “Okay, be your version of nice.” “Fiiiiine.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. “Ooh, that must be her!” Celeste said, practically giddy with excitement. Celeste undid the deadbolt on the front door and swung it open, and sure enough there she was. Sayaka Maizono. Most people would be in awe at the sight of the famous idol and would be begging for an autograph by this point. But to Celeste and Kokichi, she was family. Though if one didn’t know better, Celeste’s cries of delight could easily be mistaken for those of a crazed fan.

Sayaka hadn’t even managed to say a word before her mother’s arms were wrapped around her in a tight embrace. “My baby! Oh, how are you?” Celeste said as Sayaka struggled to cope with her mother’s embrace, which was just a bit too tight to be comfortable. “A little squished, but otherwise good.” Sayaka said. At this, Celeste realized what she’d been doing and released her daughter from the bone-crushing hug.

Sayaka smiled. “It’s nice to see you, Mom” she said, wrapping her mother in her own, gentler embrace. “Blue, huh? I like it.” Celeste said, looking her over and noting the impressive dye job that had been done on her daughter’s naturally black hair. “Yeah, me too” Sayaka said, the mention of her hair prompting her to brush aside a few stray strands that had gotten into her face.

As Sayaka carried her bags through the door, she spotted Kokichi looking over the partition wall between the living room and the kitchen, just finishing up the last bit of dishes that Celeste had abandoned in her dash for the door. “Sup, fucker” she said, dragging the bags into the living room and then leaving them in front of the entertainment center so she could walk over to him. Likewise, Kokichi left the dishes and exited the kitchen, and they met halfway.

“Did you miss me?” Kokichi said, grinning as he embraced her. He was clearly happy to see her, in spite of his complaining earlier. “Yeah, as a matter of fact, nobody’s left a handful of leftover spaghetti in my bed in any of the hotels I’ve stayed.” Sayaka said sarcastically. “I can fix that!” he said with glee. “No! That ruins my shirts!” Sayaka groaned. “Have you seen your shirts? Trust me, I was doing you a favor.” Kokichi said. 

“More importantly, it wastes food” Celeste interjected, coming back from putting Sayaka’s bags in her old room. She turned to Kokichi “If you want to put spaghetti in your sister’s bed, you have to buy and cook it yourself.” “Mom!” Sayaka cried out, displeased at her tacit endorsement of spaghetti based pranks. Celeste ignored her and continued talking.. “Speaking of food, I’m gonna go make dinner. Try not kill each other until it’s ready, okay.” 

“Sure thing.” Sayaka said as she plopped laid down on the couch, clearly tired from travelling. Kokichi went over to forcibly move her legs so he could sit too, and before long they were bickering back and forth about seating arrangements as if they’d never been apart.


End file.
